


instagram

by kinky_jinnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Idol AU, changki, changkyun is a star boy, lowercase intended, mlm, no one does the nasty but they get close, yoo kihyun is just sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_jinnie/pseuds/kinky_jinnie
Summary: changkyun has always loved the stars, even claimed that the universe was in his veins. but when the opportunity to become an astronaut comes up and he’s short on cash(spent it all on star wall decals smh), he decides to make some money on instagram with a boy he met three days prior at a club.





	instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <1>odd numbered chapters are in changkyun’s perspective
> 
> even numbers are in kihyun’s perspective. __

his eyes were heavy and the glass in his hand was dangerously close to falling back onto the counter as he continued to sip. 

“can i get you anything else?”

he nodded, waving his glass a tad before shuffling for his wallet. a few seconds later there was another glass of whiskey and some more dollars, maybe more; lost. 

“hey stranger, don’t you think you’re drinking a little too much?” 

he didn’t register that that sentence was directed at him until he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to face them. 

soft, faded purple hair met his eyes, styled neatly as his eyes trailed down and met concerned, cold eyes. 

“i can handle more,” he slurred, downing his current glass and reaching for the new one. they frowned at him. had they not understood him?

“my name is yoo kihyun,” they stated. he frowned, clutching his glass a little tighter and downing the alcohol in seconds. sputtering, he hit his chest as the stranger reached forward and began patting his back. 

rough hands grabbed his and he paused. “put the glass down bud, i think you’ve a little to much.”

he shook his head and stayed put, glaring at the nicely dressed man. he wouldn’t lie, he felt like jello in this man’s arms, especially with a face like _that. ___

__“gosh you’re pretty,” he whispered, reaching out to touch his face. kihyun flushed, grip tightening as his bright brown eyes dialated. “can i kiss you?”_ _

__kihyun’s lips were a deep pink, contrasting with his pale skin. reluctantly he leaned forward, gently pressing a kiss on his lips, softly, only before pulling back._ _

__he smiled, grabbing his neck and pulling him back into another kiss, this time much heavier._ _

__hands were lost and lips were bruised as he blacked out in bliss._ _

__

__when he woke it felt like his skull was split in half and he was _shirtless _. arms that were much stronger than they looked were curled around his waist and held him against a strangers chest.___ _

____his lower back ached and he froze, panicking as he felt the other shift from behind him and let go._ _ _ _

____“we didn’t fuck if that’s what your thinking,” they—he—drawled, voice low and gruff. “headache?”_ _ _ _

____“y-yeah,” he whispered, pulling away and sitting up. the other stood, the bed shifting as their weight was gone and he was left alone to wallow in despair._ _ _ _

_____had he really brought a stranger home last night? ____ _ _ _

______“here.” two pills of advil and a glass of water were handed to him. “just to take the edge off it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“you don’t seem to be in pain?” he quipped, taking the pills dry and leaving the glass of water on the nightstand. the man shrugged, a thin smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“wasn’t drunk.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______he was shocked, shocked that someone who _hadn’t been drunk _, kissed him. he could still _taste _him, could still _feel _his lips on his own._______ _ _ _ _ _

____________“what’s your name?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“lim changkyun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________kihyun smiled at him. “well, lim changkyun, mind if i kiss you one last time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________his face went red but his lips were burning and right now he would bet that kihyun’s lips would feel like ice own his own; providing relief for the burning sensation on his _face. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“no,” changkyun whispers, lying to himself as kihyun only smiled and laughed quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“i wasn’t expecting you to let me anyway. you fell on your way back here so you bruised your back, but it won’t need much medical attention,” kihyun stated, rising from his seat and pulling his shirt on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________changkyun took a deep breath and watched him leave, waving before departing. he felt like shit, letting someone into his home and _kissing _them. he felt tainted but pure, innocent but dirty.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________he found a slip of paper on his counter when he finally left his room, a phone number scrawled in neat handwriting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________’XXX-XXX-XXXX’ —yoo kihyun ;)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________changkyun stared at the number, a whistful feeling in his chest that he was quick to eliminate and proceeded to throw his number in the bin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________he didn’t want to face kihyun ever again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
